Hablando Contigo
by Alejhandora
Summary: Silencio. Esa es la mejor palabra que la describe...Molesto esa es la palabra que mejor lo describe. Hikari sufrió un accidente hace 5 años en el que perdió todo lo importante para ella. ¿Te gusta mirar el cielo?¿Sera acaso que el pueda ayudarme?
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada y se me olvide:

Disclaimer: Yo no soy dueña de Digimon y lo que escribo son sin fines de lucro, es solo para diversión de fanáticos lectores.

* * *

Sesión I.

* * *

-Bienvenido Sr. Takaishi lo estábamos esperando- El hombre unos años mayor que yo me daba la mano – Un gusto tenerlo aquí.

-El gusto es todo mío – estreche su mano gustoso. – Doctor Kido.

-Bueno pasando a lo importante…. – daba una pausa mientras checaba entre todos sus papeles, cuando al fin encontró lo que buscaba, sonrió y me lo entrego – Muy bien la paciente es Yagami Hikari, ella sufrió un accidente hace 5 años, esto la dejo con un trauma muy severo y que hasta ahora ella se ha negado a hablar con alguien, ella perdió a toda su familia en aquel incidente.

-¿Cuántos años tiene? – pregunte muy seguro de lo que hacía.

-Ella acaba de cumplir 22 años –

- Ya veo, es muy joven –

-Si – tenía un semblante triste en su rostro – Sabe ella es una paciente muy difícil, múltiples especialistas la han visto y nunca han conseguido nada y pues…

-Pero por eso me ha llamado no es ¿así? – mostré total seguridad

-Si pero – hizo una pausa y luego suspiro, volteo a verme de frente deteniendo el paso que habíamos estado llevando hasta ahora – Yo la conozco desde que era una niña, su hermano era mi mejor amigo, tenga en cuenta que yo la estimo mucho y no me gusta lo que ha sido de ella en estos años, yo quiero que salga adelante volviendo a lo que era – sus ojos denotaban nostalgia y tristeza, que habrá sido esa joven antes como para logra hacerlo poner una cara tan triste.

-No se preocupe, hare todo por devolver a aquella jovencita a lo que era – sonreí quería que sintiera apoyo de mi parte.

-Muy bien esta es su habitación – sin darme cuenta estábamos enfrente de la habitación 202 y el con su mano derecha señalaba aquella puerta blanca. Asentí y se despidió después de todo esta no era su área.

Toque la puerta un par de veces pero nadie contesto entonces decidí entrar – Con permiso – cerré la puerta y la vi, una muchacha de cabello castaño y algo largo, de complexión pequeña, lo puedo notar porque está sentada aferrada a sus rodillas viendo por la ventana y muy delgada, de tez muy blanca, pienso que ha de ser por tantos años aquí encerrada, y puedo alcanzar a ver que sus ojos son de un color cobrizo apagado y triste, no sé porque pero ella me hacía sentir algo inexplicable.

-Mucho Gusto mi nombre es…

-No me interesa quien es, ni de dónde viene, ni que tan buen psicólogo es! – Estaba alterada – Así que váyase y déjeme morir en paz.

-Está bien, hoy no es un buen día para hablar, con su permiso me retiro. Nos vemos mañana. – y con una sonrisa Salí de aquel cuarto blanco lleno de luz.

* * *

-¡Buenos Días Hikari! – puse unas mandarinas que había comprado sobre la mesa a lado de la silla en la que ella estaba sentada y yo me senté en su cama.

-…-

-Está bien – tendría que intentar algo nuevo – ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre?

-…-

-Bueno el que calla otorga, Hikari – mmmm….. Plan b, tome una mandarina y empecé a pelarla- ¿quieres una mandarina? Oí que estaban muy dulces por parte de la señora de la frutería, pruébala – deposite un gajo en su mano. Ella lo comió, un progreso.

Cuando acabo de comerse ahora ya la mandarina me decidí a preguntarle algo.

-¿Te gusta mirar el cielo?

-Si – dijo en un tono casi inaudible pero lo alcance a escuchar – es muy azul y grande, me gusta sentir la paz que me brinda y …-paro en seco al parecer no se dio cuenta cuando empezó a hablar y ahora parecía estar en un pequeño schock. Creo que será mejor dejarlo hasta aquí.

-Muy bien creo que eso es todo por hoy, Nos vemos mañana Hikari – Me levante de la cama - AH! Y ayer no pude decirte mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi pero solo por ser tu me puedes decir Takeru. -Salí de la habitación no sin antes voltearla a ver una última vez, abrí mis ojos sorprendidos era acaso que mis ojos me jugaban una broma o esa era una pequeña sonrisa, diminuta pero era una. Sonreí para mis adentros.

* * *

Hola! he vuelto jaja. Bueno hoy creo que ando inspirada, creo que eso de ir con un terapeuta afecto mis neuronas (nada psicológico es fisiológico)

Bueno esta historia se me vino a la mente no se porque, es la segunda historia que escribo, no creo que pase de 3 capis y serán asi de cortos.

Bueno deseando que hayan disfrutado la lectura, espero un review, díganme, cuéntenme que les pareció, si es muy malo o dos que tres lo que sea! yo lo aceptare :D

Chao, Besitos! w

Ale.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yo no soy dueña de digimon ni nada por el estilo y aunque quisiera no puedo jeje, esto es sin fines de lucro solo para pasar un buen rato leyendo.

* * *

Sesión CCXXIII

* * *

Algo está mal…. Voltee a verlo… Él está mal. ¿Qué acaso no se rinde?, es ruidoso y molesto, solo le encanta hacer preguntas, aunque deba aceptar que a mí me gusta contestarlas… ¡QUE! ¿A mí me gusta contestarlas? No, esto definitivamente está mal, porque tenía el que llegar y arruinar mi deprimente vida, sé que sueno pesimista pero así es mejor, no quiero a pegarme a nadie solo quiero que Dios decida ya y me lleve con él, porque allá está mi hermano. Quiero llorar pero sé que no caerán más lágrimas de estos ojos, me he secado completamente, solo soy una flor marchita rodeada de hermosas flores y que no han querido cortar por pena. Suspire.

-¿Sucede algo?- me pregunto, como siempre nunca lo volteo a ver, el solo viene me hace una pregunta diferente, yo contesto esa única pregunta, me cuenta del exterior, y después de un rato se va, así es la rutina y creo que ya es hora de que se vaya.

-Bueno mañana hablamos Hikari, Cuídate y no intentes escapar del hospital – En serio, el solo se ríe de sus propias bromas, como si fuera a querer salir de este manicomio. Sera mejor que me duerma, ya es muy tarde.

* * *

Otra mañana más, los días han estado pasando muy rápido ¿Por qué será? Ya voy a cumplir un años más en este hospital y ellos cumplirán un año más de su…. No pude terminar la palabra, aunque todos sean pensamientos me duele tanto recordarlos. Mire el reloj las cinco con diez, creo que ya se retrasó, que pregunta me hará hoy, dice que es para conocerme pero es algo ilógico. Es decir:

¿Cuál es mi color favorito? Azul y rosa.

¿Se cocinar? ¿Alguna vez se te quemaron las galletas?, claro ese día llevo galletas y debo decir que sabían horrible jaja.

¿Cómo me gusta más mi cabello largo o corto? Corto obviamente pero no lo eh cortado.

¿Qué película te gusta más? Bueno pregunta difícil creo que me gustan muchas, y ahorita no puedo recordar alguna, y ese día había traído una, creo que es algo romántico porque la que vimos fue…. Ay se me olvido.

Y ayer que pregunta me hizo?

¿Te gusta la lluvia? Si ayer el cielo estaba cubierto de aquellas nubes grises que tapaban por completo el sol, pero creo que estos días son los más reconfortantes.

Toc-Toc. Sonó la puerta, debe ser el, hoy viene con mucho retraso casi 5:30, pues cuanto estuve pensando que se me fue el tiempo, un rechinido acompañado de un Hola Hikari, interrumpió mis pensamientos, voltee a verlo sin pensar, pero ese no era mi psiquiatra, este hombre ya había venido y obviamente ya lo había corrido, me sentía enojada acaso Takeru ¿ya se había rendido conmigo? Pero él había dicho que vendría mañana.¿ Ya no quería saber de mí? fui un caso perdido después de todo, un aura negra me rodeaba estaba tan enojada, sentía tanta impotencia que explote.

-¡LARGO!¡VAYASE NO QUIERO VERLO, FUERA! – grite lo más fuerte que pude ¿Por qué si no era Takeru no quería a nadie más? Este sentimiento me está matando, el psiquiatra salió rápidamente y después de que cerró la puerta hice lo que en muchos años no había hecho. Llore. Me sentía destrozada, esto no podía estarme pasando. Lo Odio.

* * *

Al día siguiente amanecí con los ojos hinchados, por la tarde se me bajara. A veces no me entiendo, si dicen que las mujeres son complicadas pues no refuto aquello.

El reloj marco las cinco en punto, como siempre yo estaba sentada en mi silla viendo hacia el cielo, hoy estaba despejado, bueno siendo verano está muy soleado. Tocaron a la puerta y …

-Aissh, Lo siento Hikari ayer no pude venir es que…

No sé porque pero él fue bajando su voz hasta callarse, estaba parada en frente de él, era la primera vez que lo veía, era muy joven, alto , de cabello rubio y unos ojos azules tan azules como el cielo y hasta puedo comparar su hermosura.

-¿Qué pasa Hikari? Parece que acabas de ver un fantasma - rio como siempre, porque ahora su risa era tan melodiosa, que hasta me hizo sacar un suspiro de alivio.

Voltee mi mirada rápidamente y volví a mi lugar él se sentó en mi cama como siempre, pero ahora con mi cabeza apoyada en mis rodillas lo veía, con una pequeña sonrisa. Me siento muy feliz.

-Hoy estas muy contenta – su sonrisa era perfecta pero había algo raro, sus ojos se veían cansados y sus mejillas rojas.

-¿Por qué no viniste ayer? – lancé la pregunta me carcomía el no saberlo, él se notaba muy sorprendido por mi acción, normalmente es el, quien hace las preguntas.

-Bueno es que ayer amanecí algo afiebrado – rascaba con su dedo índice su mejilla, eso se ve adorable – y es que el día que llovió me moje mucho y no soy muy cuidadoso que digamos, e iba a faltar hoy también pero me entere que te alteraste mucho ayer con el psiquiatra que vino y se me hacía ilógico tú no eres así y también quería verte, no…. – no pudo terminar la frase porque tuvo un ataque de tos, camine hacia él, creo que lo juzgue mal es solo que ya no quiero que nadie más me abandone, tome el vaso de agua de mi cómoda y se lo ofrecí, él lo agradecía con una sonrisa y empujo el líquido por su garganta, cuando dejo el vaso de nuevo lo empuje hacia mi cama y lo recosté.

-Pe..Pero Hikari que estás haciendo – yo sonreí, había hecho record, él me había sacado más de una sonrisa el día de hoy.

-Descansa, al cabo hoy hemos progresado mucho ¿no crees? y no te preocupes yo cuidare de ti, todavía tienes algo de fiebre, llamare a la enfermera para que traiga unas medicinas y más agua. – Me volteé en dirección al teléfono de la habitación pero el tomo mi muñeca y me jalo, caí arriba de su pecho, no creo que haya sentido el peso porque estoy bien delgada, y me susurro al oído – Gracias. – Luego me ayudo a levantarme y me dirigí de nuevo al teléfono.

Creo que cada día que hablo más con él un poco de mi frio corazón se va derritiendo.

* * *

Ok! eso es todo Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado. Mañana subiré otro.

Me hacen feliz los reviews en serio, aunque diga lo que diga me hacen feliz ^^

Gracias. Chao! Besitos :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yo no soy dueña de digimon ni nada por el estilo, esto lo hago por diversión y sin fines de lucro, solo para pasar un buen rato leyendo.

* * *

Sesión CCXLV.

* * *

Hoy es el día. Después de aquella sesión en la que llegue enfermo, todos los días empezamos a hablar un poco más, hasta llegar el momento donde ella me contaba sobre su hermano, Taichi Yagami quien era el mejor jugador de futbol de la historia, luego pasamos con su mamá que cocinaba riquísimo, que si la hubiera conocido me habría enamorado de su cocina, luego vino su papá el hombre más trabajador y responsable de la tierra, eran comentarios esporádicos pero de ella nacía decirme.

-Buenos días Hikari – la salude animosamente como siempre, pero algo había cambiado, aquella mujer que vi hace ya varias sesiones atrás no era la misma que estaba ahora parada junto a mí. – ¿Qué es esto? , ayer deje a una jovencita hermosa en esta habitación y ahora me encuentro con toda una mujer preciosa – sonreí maravillado.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- como siempre recibo una grata bienvenida de ella.

-Bueno, pues hoy eh decidido hacer una actividad nueva – Ella se acercó a mí y en su oído susurré – Vamos a escaparnos del Hospital – ella se separó abruptamente sorprendida.

-Creo que se equivocaron y remplazaron a mi psiquiatra por un loco –

-¡Oye! – le reclame haciéndome el ofendido, creo que ya estoy algo acostumbrado a ese humor negro que se carga – Es que intente pedir un permiso pero aquí no dejan salir a ningún paciente.

-Bueno que esperabas – ladeo su cabeza – creo que aquí tienen a las personas más atrofiadas – Reímos, ahora todo era tan diferente de aquella chica introvertida, sin ningún gesto o aspiración a la vida en su lugar había nacido una nueva mujer fuerte que a la vez era delicada pero que ahora en esos ojos cobrizos brillaba una nueva luz ocultando un nuevo sueño.

-Te cortaste tu cabello – afirme más que preguntar.

-Ja, apenas te das cuenta, eres un despistado – luego me saco la lengua, solo pude hacer una carita de arrepentimiento – ¡Ay¡ no me hagas esas caras sabes que no soporto al cachorrito… Ya basta! – se acercó a mi rostro e intento deshacer mi hermosa carita de "Lo siento", luego río. Se veía tan hermosa cuando sonreía y reía, me fascina.

* * *

No… puedo… creerlo, este hombre es mágico, como le hizo para que saliéramos sin que nadie se diera cuenta, sin mediar ni una palabra con alguien, esto no es natural. Lo tome de su camisa y lo detuve, él se voltio y me miro con intriga – Oye ya me puedes decir a ¿dónde vamos?, tengo mucho que no salgo a la ciudad y mucho menos por aquí, estoy algo nervios. - ¿Algo? Diablos me están temblando la piernas, no sé porque pero me siento acosada. Había tantas personas.

-No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí – sus palabras como me reconfortan, extendió su mano hacia mí y la tome, acaso esto era como estar saliendo, bueno puede considerarse una cita, aquí hay muchas parejas pero obviamente el chico más lindo es Takeru, reí para mis adentros. Caminamos por un buen rato-Oye no te eh preguntado algo – lo mire atentamente - ¿Cuántos años tienes? – lo mire seriamente, enserio me estaba preguntando eso.

- 22, pero creo que eso tú ya lo sabes, no entiendo porque me lo preguntas –

-Correcto, solo quería que tú me lo dijeras.- me sonrió tiernamente.

-Bueno, entonces ¿Cuántos tienes tú? – le pregunte divertida

-¡25!- lo dijo tan animado que reí.

-Que viejo estas – quería bromear con él, y puso una cara triste – no es cierto – reímos los dos y lo abrace, creo que si parecemos una pareja –.

Luego llegamos a los cines, había tantas películas nuevas, continuaciones de otras que había visto hace mucho, wow está ya tiene tercera parte, no me lo creo. –Hikari, te estoy hablando – eso me despertó de mis ensoñaciones – ¿Qué pasa? Acaso estas soñando despierta conmigo – le di un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

-Claro que no – cruce mis brazos y me volteé, disimulando un enfado.

-Compre boletos para ver esta película – volteé a ver de reojo y alcance a leer aquella película que estaba anunciada enfrente en uno de los edificios que daba a mi ventana – ¡No puede ser! – tape mi boca con mi mano izquierda y con la otra tome los boletos, no podía creerlo, aquella película que retoma su tiempo en los 20's, sonreí extasiada, compramos palomitas y entramos, me sentía tan feliz.

* * *

-¿Te gusto la película? – le pregunte obviando la respuesta.

-¡Claro que sí!, valió la pena – decía contenta llevándose a la boca la última palomita, y es que desde que habían puesto ese cartelón no dejaba de hablar de que quería ir a verla.

-Muy bien, y ahora ¿A dónde? – tenía la cara de un niño pequeño feliz de la vida, aunque el siguiente lugar a donde iríamos no sería el más feliz de todos pero ya era tiempo, teníamos que hablar de aquello, caminamos un rato más tomados de las manos ya casi cuando íbamos a llegar le tape los ojos y la guie hacia el interior.

-Ya Takeru, A dónde vamos, ya me canse de tener los ojos vendados – me decía impaciente pero no quería que viera hasta que llegaramos.

-Ok, voy a quitarte la venda pero quiero que te quedes tranquila…por favor – le quite el pañuelo y me aleje unos pasos, quería darle un poco de espacio.

-¿Qué es esto Takeru? – me pregunto con voz quebradiza, y luego cayo de rodillas en aquella tumba.

-Es el momento Hikari – tome una pausa – este es el último paso, así podremos avanzar, necesito saber que paso hace 6 años, en aquel verano.

* * *

Volteé a verlo con los ojos vidriosos, es cierto hoy era el día, 26 de Julio, el peor día de mi vida. Estaba frente a la tumba de mi hermano y las dos vacías de mis padres, me senté y recargue en la di mi hermano. Suspire. Era el momento, tenía razón creo que ya era hora de hablar si lo sigo manteniendo dentro de mí me seguirá destrozando.

-Sabes esto yo nunca se lo he dicho a nadie, ni a Joe, era algo que quería llevarme a la tumba pero creo que si nunca lo digo tampoco podre morir – tome aire, aquello me costaba tanto hablarlo pero lo hare, ten valor Hikari.

-Era una noche fría, esa tarde había ido con mis amigas al karaoke y regrese un poco tarde a casa, cuando vi a mamá ella tenía los ojos muy hinchados, al parecer había estado llorando, más tarde cuando llego papá, podía ver en sus ojos cólera y tristeza, y en la cena mi hermano y yo nos enteramos que nuestro maestro de música Takeda-sensei había muerto, tenía una enfermedad terminal, por eso mi mamá había estado llorando lo vi algo extraño pero lo encontré razonable después de todo mis padres y él eran mejores amigos desde la secundaria. Cuando terminamos de cenar mi hermano y yo nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones. Mamá y Papá se quedaron en la cocina… luego yo baje había mucho ruido entonces…..

-¿Que sucedió Hikari? – wow, ahora si sonaba como un verdadero psiquiatra, pero la siguiente parte era la más difícil, deje unas lágrimas caer y luego continúe –

-Ellos discutían, Él había arrojado varias cosas al suelo rompiéndose, ella solo lloraba, la tomo de los brazos y la alzo y luego le pregunto "¿¡Es Hikari hija de aquel infeliz!?", la ira que alcanzaba a ver en sus ojos, aquella imagen que se colaba por la pequeña abertura entre la puerta corrediza y el pasillo, esos segundos se me hicieron eternos hasta que ella contesto "¿Cómo te enteraste?", sentía que mi mundo se caía y destrozaba en mil pedazos, "Takeda me lo dijo", la golpeó en la mejilla. Mi sensei era mi padre, mamá engaño a papá, todo daba vueltas hasta que oí un ruido al lado. Volteé rápidamente, era mi hermano, corrí a sus brazos y el me tomo con fuerza, me dijo que no me preocupara, que él es mi hermano y punto no hay más. Pero lo peor no fue aquello, fue cuando oímos como un disparo impactaba contra algo, luego cayo, era mi madre…- respire hondo - El salió de la cocina con una pistola en la mano, Tai me coloco detrás de él, retrocedimos unos pasos, "corre y enciérrate en tu habitación", me moví pero él apunto hacia mi dirección, Tai fue contra él y forcejearon hasta que hubo otro sonido sordo, Tai sangraba, papá lloraba y me dijo "Lo siento Hikari yo" no termino la frase…llevo la pistola a su cabeza y… disparó.

-Solo pude llorar- me abrace yo misma, sentía el miedo de nuevo recorriendo mi piel.

-Pero en los reportes dice que fue un incendio – veía en su cara mucha confusión –

-Si así fue al final – me seque unas lágrimas, y volví a tomar la compostura - al parecer se había quedado la estufa prendida y hubo una explosión, desperté me había quedado dormida en ese pasillo lleno de sangre llorando, corrí hacia la cocina y empezaba a incendiarse, regrese pero alcance a ver a Tai todavía moviéndose esa fue una ligera esperanza, pase sus brazos por mis hombros y corrimos a mi habitación, el fuego se propagaba muy rápido, me asfixiaba. Estábamos en el segundo piso pero la ventana era la única salida así que Tai se puso de pie como pudo y saltamos de la ventana juntos, aunque el recibió el mayor golpe perdí la conciencia, Cuando logre abrir mis ojos ya estaba en el hospital y Joe a mi lado, le pregunte por mi hermano pero ya era muy tarde para él …...- se quebró mi voz por completo – yo no pude hacer nada, yo… yo…

-Ya está bien Hikari – el me tomo en sus brazos y me abrazo fuertemente, no paraba de temblar, solo llore y llore, al fin lo había sacado, todo este dolor que por seis años había estado dentro logre sacarlo.

Detrás de un mar hay tierra y Takeru era mi tierra.

* * *

-¿Qué horas son? Me quede dormida – se veía tan linda adormilada, después de aquello me quede aferrado a ella hasta que se durmió. Mire mi reloj.

-Son las seis de la tarde – se sentía más ligera de lo normal, tal vez es por haberse liberado de aquel peso que había estado cargando todos estos años.

-Takeru, ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? – Me miraba a los ojos – Eres así con toda tus pacientes – parecía algo asustada de pensar aquello.

-En realidad no – me acerque un poco más a ella – solo soy así contigo, es algo extraño no lo ¿crees? – soltó una pequeña risita.

-¿Por qué? – porque, creo que no tenía una respuesta muy concreta para eso. –

-Es solo que creo que cuando te vi por primera vez sentada en esa silla viendo por la ventana me enamore de ti a primera vista – este sentimiento nunca lo había experimentado así que quería que llegara a ella. Ensancho sus ojos en sorpresa, sonrió de una forma que jamás lo había hecho, había una luz una hermosa y brillante que provenía de su sonrisa, me abrazo por el cuello y pego su frente junto a la mía y dijo.

-Sabes, yo también me enamore pero a tercera vista – empezó a reír, pero no pude decir nada porque en ese momento me beso, era tan mágico no quería separarme de ella jamás.

Regresamos al hospital y tal como creí nos estaban esperando, cuatro guardias, seis enfermeras y Joe, reí ante tal escena. Definitivamente nos habían atrapado.

-Takaishi podría saber qué hace con Hikari fuera de los establecimientos del hospital – sonaba más a regaño que una pregunta, estaba muy enojado, iba a contestar pero ella me gano.

-Hola Joe – corrió y lo abrazo – no te enojes con él, solo mírame ¿no crees que ya estoy mejor? – lo miro tiernamente, ella sabe muy bien lo que hace. El doctor sonrió fascinado.

-Hikari volviste a ser la misma – ella se separó de él y paso sus manos atrás sujetándolas.

-No, yo ya no puedo ser la misma porque eso significa pensar que lo que paso con mis padres y hermano nunca sucedió, ahora soy otra – hizo una pausa - yo eh logrado superar aquello, soy Hikari Yagami, mi hermano es Taichi Yagami, mi madre Yuuko Yagami y mi padre… Susumu Yagami - lo último le costo un poco decirlo pero lo hizo - ellos murieron pero ahora no siento miedo ni rencor, ahora son un recuerdo, un lindo recuerdo – en ese momento parecía que brillaba, una nueva mujer había nacido de aquel cascaron roto, sonreí . – Y me voy a casar con Takeru – me tomo del brazo desprevenido.

-¿Qué? – todos se me quedaron viendo, pase saliva lentamente. Sonreí y la cargue –Claro que si, así que oficialmente te doy de alta – reímos todos, creo que es una escena muy feliz, pero siempre hay que recordar que esta vida no es fácil pasan todo tipo de cosas que pueden hacerte feliz o triste, el hecho esta en afrontar todo eso malo, nadie te dice que solo. Es mejor cuando alguien está a tu lado porque ya nos es carga de uno solo sino de dos.

Fin.

* * *

wow, el primer final que escribo, me siento algo orgullosa. Bueno este es el final y no se, lo que paso entre los padres de Hikari se me hizo algo fuerte no se si ponerlo en ranking T, me podrían decir por favor.

Se que fue algo fuerte pero necesitaba algo para que Hikari quisiera morirse después de eso, ya que estaba en el psiquiátrico necesitaba algo fuerte, y si lo se debo de dejar ver anime trágico ya que me inspire de uno de esos, si alguien a visto Myself; Yourself, tome algo y yo lo adapte.

Espero que les haya gustado, este fue mas largo. Me despido haber si hago otro así corto.

Espero sus reviews, díganme, llénenme diciendo que les gusto y que no.

Chao! Besitos n.n


End file.
